


Nightmare

by kanronotatsu



Series: The life of a polecat [5]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, about polecats, night fever, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanronotatsu/pseuds/kanronotatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night fever can cause nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [molluscagonewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molluscagonewild/gifts).



Mage was suffering from the night fever again. He had strange dreams, all of them of water, while his body fought with the heat of the fever. He dreamed that there was water on the streets, flowing, cleaning up the mess. And everyone was walking ankle-deep in water and no one noticed it. Like it was normal. Mage tried to tell them, tried to make them see, it was a miracle, but no, they wouldn’t listen. There was nothing different, they said, nothing strange. So Mage went on and on, speaking to everyone, showing them the water, the fresh, cool, tasty water, but they were like walking corpses, not listening. And then they really turned to corpses, walking around with their eyes open all the time, glazed over, like a cloud had descended on their irises. They weren’t even looking at him, and Mage just walked and walked, around on the streets, by the wall, up to the topmost floor of the Tower, but everyone was dead. Even the People Eater was dead, and the imperators and Spikes, who for once didn’t smile, and Spotty, with her hair turned completely white.

And the water came flowing, waves crashing over the dead and Mage, except this time it wasn’t water, it was oil, guzzoline, and he was drowning, trashing, but there was no way out, no escape. The guzzoline waves crashed over his head, sticking to his skin, filling his lungs with every breath he tried to take. And then he was dead too.

Mage woke up with a start, his limbs flailing, trying to catch his breath.

“Easy, Mage.” he heard a soft voice from above him. So not everyone was dead, that was a relief.

“Here.” something cool was touching his parched lips, and then he realised that it’s water, drizzling down on his face. “I stole this from Patches, the old fool is easy to trick.”

It was Spotty’s voice. Now Mage saw the silhouette of the kit, crouching beside him, holding a rag above his face, squeezing water out of it. Mage swallowed those few drops, thankful for the coldness against his throat.

“Don’t tell Spikes, okay? I don’t wanna spend the rest of the week with cleaning up oil at the garage.”

Spotty squeezed another few drops on his face, then took away the rag, sitting back on her heels. Mage watched her, she was tiny and scrawny, just a kit, like he was. They have been training together for a few hundred days and even though Spotty was stuck up and violent, Mage came to like her. It was easy countering for her, like practicing with an empty pole, she was so light.

“Go to sleep now, and you better not tell anyone about this, okay?”

Spotty whispered, then stood and with the agility of a cat slipped through the maze of the sleeping kits towards her own rug. Mage, feeling a tiny bit better, fell back to sleep and dreamed about water again. Cool water in pools, where you could go and drink until your belly was full. It was a good dream.

 

 


End file.
